Aunque nos quiten el sueño
by CassandraLys
Summary: [AU] [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día7: Familia/La vida tiene muchos caminos. Pero sólo uno es el que transitaras hasta el final... ¿Estas listo para ello? [Esta historia guarda relación con un fic KorrAsami más extenso que desarrollaré próximamente] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco lo mismo que algunas locaciones y/o situaciones, no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día siete: Familia.

* * *

 **Aunque nos quiten el sueño:**

Habíamos emprendido con Korra un proyecto de la «Fundación Futuro» dedicado a la infancia, más precisamente a aquellos niños sin familia ni hogar.

Nuestra labor no había sido sencillo, tanto por lo amplio del proyecto como por nuestras personalidades. Pasamos mucho tiempo confrontando, jugando al gato y al ratón.

A decir verdad su jovialidad y despreocupación me habían caído mal, y mi mirada fría y mi orgullo le cayeron peor que mal a ella. Aunque con el tiempo logró encontrar como molestarme y hasta dio gala de seducción sólo para sacarme de las casilla.

Y eso último lo lograba a la perfección, a la vez que instalaba mucha tensión de carácter sexual entre nosotros. La cual no pudimos resistir por mucho tiempo y empezamos a tener encuentros íntimos con cierta frecuencia.

Con el tiempo nos decidimos a formalizar, pero seguimos manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto. Tuvimos en ello bastante éxito hasta que en una visita a una zona rural, un hecho nos cambió para siempre.

Allí en un rancho tambaleante un par de hermanos, una niña de casi cuatro años y un niño de dos, trataban de sobrevivir casi sin ayuda de nadie.

Al parecer sus padres habían muerto por una infección causada por un mosquito y ellos seguían un tratamiento de prevención que consistía en la reclusión en su rancho.

Korra se enojó y exigió que las autoridades de la zona tomaran cartas en el asunto pero ellos alegaron no poseer los recursos para hacerlo.

Aquel día tuve que detener a Korra que pensaba en estamparle un puñetazo en la cara al vocero de los funcionarios, y la calmé diciendo que nuestra Fundación podía hacerse cargo.

Comenzamos por darle asistencia médica y al comprobar que estaban bien los apadrinamos para que pudieran asistir a guardería y jardín de infante.

Los niños cada vez hablaban más y sonreían lo que nos llenaba de emoción a Korra y a mí, quienes no bajábamos los brazos por conseguir que los adoptasen.

Sin embargo siempre nos topábamos con el mismo inconveniente nadie quería adoptarlos juntos. Y en algunos casos pasaban de la niña porque era muy grande y sólo preferían al niño.

Poco a poco veíamos como se desmotivaban cada vez que les comunicábamos que no habíamos podido dar con una familia para ellos, pero les prometimos que en el ínterin seríamos sus tutoras.

Aquello alegró sobre todo a la niña, Rajni, quien pensaba que no la quería nadie. Mientras que Kiran no era muy consciente de la diferencia entre tutores y padres, y tan sólo disfrutaba más de saber que alguien lo cuidaba a él y a su hermana.

De tanto estar con los niños no pudimos evitar encariñarnos y empezar a hacer cosas como una familia. Salidas a comer, películas en casa, la tarea a la tarde, desayunos a la mañana, ordenar la casa los fines de semana.

Y cada vez se nos hacía más difícil dejarlos en las jornadas de adopción de la fundación. Siendo Korra la que más sufría, pues había encontrado cierto paralelismo entre su historia y la de Rajni y Kiran.

No pudiendo ver más tristes a esas tres personitas que habían convulsionado mi vida tomé una decisión.

—Hoy iremos al juzgado a hacer los papeles —comuniqué una mañana.

—¿Qué papeles? —inquirió sorprendida Korra.

—Los de adopción —contesté y viendo que nadie me entendía pase a explicar—: Si nadie se opone, hoy Korra y yo podremos a adoptarlos a ustedes dos.

—¿Serían nuestras mamis? —preguntó Rajni emocionada.

—Sí Korra no ha olvidado como se escribe su firma, sí pequeños seremos sus mamis —bromé para distender el momento y volver a la tierra a mi novia.

—¿Te la has olvidado, Kor? —preguntó Kiran imitando mi cara seria sin mucho éxito.

—No pequeñín, no me la olvidé —aseguró Korra y riendo agregó—: Pero corramos al juzgado antes de que de verdad no lo recuerde.

Y así pasé de no tener nada más que mi trabajo a tener una familia. Una especial familia, compuesta por una atolondra prometida y dos traviesos niños. Que aunque me quiten el sueño por las noches cuando tienen una pesadilla o interrumpan momentos picantes entre Korra y yo, no dejan de ser las criaturas más extraordinarias que pudiese conocer.

Y es que ellos tienen tanto de nosotras, aun no siendo nuestros hijos de sangre, pero han adoptado caracteres parecidos. Presentando la niña facciones muy parecidas a las mías pero cierto matiz de personalidad más cercana a Korra, mientras que el pequeño tiene rasgos físicos parecidos a mi novia con ciertos toques de mi personalidad.

Inclusos con sus nombres logran hablan de Korra y de mí: pues Rajni significa «noche» y Karin «rayo de sol», y no hay mejor analogía para referirse a nosotras. Somos el día y la noche, y como tal nos complementamos pudiendo ser junto a estos pequeños una hermosa y especial familia.


End file.
